


hell or glory (i dont want anything in between)

by familyheathen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familyheathen/pseuds/familyheathen
Summary: She doesn't claim that name as her own, anymore. It doesn't ring a bell out of anyones mouth, but rather strikes a hammer down her spine. Especially as she hears a glass shatter seven feet in front of her.





	hell or glory (i dont want anything in between)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is the prologue of the (hopefully) final draft of this story after like, six other drafts. 
> 
> the original version is still up on my profile! i will link it once i can get to my laptop!!

“Peter.”

“What- oh, yeah. Sorry.”

“You good? You seem all,” MJ spun her hand. “spacey.”

“Oh- yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m good. Just a little-,”

“Distracted.”

“Yeah.”

“With stuff with Stark.”

“Yeah.”

MJ’s phone buzzed. Her eyes fell to the device on the table. “I gotta go.” She hurriedly shuffled her things into her bag.

“Bye, MJ. I’ll see you to- and she's gone.”

The girl slumped her shoulders. She slowly finished her homework, knowing she had nowhere to be, and nowhere to go.


End file.
